


Variations on a Lake Scene

by iminthewrongstory



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, No Incest, One Shot, PWP, even more ridiculous vague Goddess-worship, except there's two of them, slightly ridiculous fairy-tale language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminthewrongstory/pseuds/iminthewrongstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of our heroes can resist a naked woman in a healing lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hansel

**Author's Note:**

> This idea jumped out at me upon second viewing of H&G:WH. First part is the scene with Hansel and Mina at the lake with the sex filled in (because why the hell not). Second part is the same scene, but reimagined with Gretel as the one who falls out of the tree and needs healing.
> 
> My first femmeslash, and my minor contribution to Femmeslash February.

He was so very, very sweet.

She kept her face carefully schooled as she gently stroked a wet cloth over his injuries. He had not reacted well to her advances the last time, stammering and blushing like a man much younger than his years. She could not believe he had so little experience with the fairer sex. He and his sister were famed throughout the land for their witch-hunting. Many feared them, it was true, but surely there were those who would express their gratitude in a more sensual payment than coin.

And he was not indifferent to her. She could feel it in the heat coming off his skin and the way he watched her from under his thick lashes as she tended to him.

There was something vulnerable about him that was a striking contrast to his rugged, capable exterior. She itched to peel back his layers and explore what made him the man he was.

Of course, that wasn’t all she wanted to explore. Goddess above, he was a beautiful man. Not tall, but solidly built. His chest was marked with scars and the bruise on his shoulder, sustained sometime during the previous night, was a vibrant, painful-looking purple. None of these detracted from his beauty in the slightest, merely drawing the eye to the well-developed muscles underneath.

His changeable eyes and shy, awkward smile made her dizzy with lust. She had come perilously close to propositioning him when they were speaking in the market square; ridiculously stupid behavior when wantonness was considered a sign of witchery. But now they were alone at the sacred pool and she was not going to let this opportunity pass her by.

He turned away when she stripped off her bodice and skirt. She waded into the water, stopping when it reached her waist, and looked back. As she’d expected, he was watching her. She faced him fully and the siren song of pleasure drew him to her.

In their previous encounters, he had been terse almost to the point of rudeness. But naked and treading near her in the warm water, his nervousness caused him to babble. He was several lines into a tale of a water witch when she touched her fingertips to his lips. “You talk too much,” she said with a smile before replacing her fingers with her mouth.

She kept the kiss gentle at first so as not to startle him. His lips chased hers when she broke away. Laughing, she guided him to the far end of the pool, where the water shallowed before coming up against a smooth rock face. Overhanging greenery gave them a modicum of privacy.

He seemed to gain confidence along with his footing. Wrapping his arms around her hips, he lifted her so that her breasts were level with his mouth. She gripped his shoulders and arched her back in offering. He kissed and licked and sucked until she was near-mindless with need.

A quick twist of her hips broke his hold. She pushed him back until his back rested against the rocks. “Impatient, madam healer?” he teased.

She nipped his ear and replied, “Eager to feel your cock inside me, master hunter.” He shuddered, whether from her words or her teeth, neither of them knew.

They kissed hungrily as she reached below the water to stroke him. He was impressively thick and deliciously hard. She wound her legs around his thighs and guided him to the entrance of her body.

Their moans blended together as she slowly lowered herself, enveloping him in her soft, slick heat. He braced himself, filled his hands with her arse, and supported her as she worked herself on him. Their little almost-cave soon filled with the sounds of her pleasure. He dropped his head back down to her breasts and worried her nipples with his teeth.

She climaxed with a shiver and a sharp cry. Her entire body – arms and legs and cunt – clamped down hard on him. The last of his control broke and he snapped his hips up, driving hard into her over and over until he was taken by his own release. He went boneless and had to lock his knees to keep them from sliding beneath the surface of the pool. She cupped his jaw in her hands and kissed him sweetly as the warm water and the blessing on the Goddess cleansed and restored them.

They regained the bank and leisurely dressed. She checked him over, pressing her mouth to his skin as she went. His cuts and scrapes were mostly healed and he had full range of motion in his shoulder, though the livid color would remain for some time.

“Thank you for your attentions, madam healer,” he said, pulling her into his arms for a lingering kiss that had her clinging to him. Regretfully, she eased away. As lovely as their tryst had been, evil was still afoot. This was no time to get careless and distracted.

Still, she could not help asking, “When all this is over, will you come see me?”

He looked up from buckling on his weapons. “Of course,” he said simply. He brushed a last kiss against her lips before they parted ways.


	2. Gretel

Mina was collecting herbs along a well-worn path through the woods when she heard the agitated rustling of a large creature. Instinctively she shrank into the undergrowth. She feared no beast in the daylight, but there had been rumors of a troll, dark witch activity, and the ever-present threat of men with mischief on their minds. Of the three, the last caused her the most concern.

The noise was suddenly cut off by a crash and a loud squawk. Curious, Mina crept closer until she could hear the very human sound of cursing. Very human and very female.

“Mistress Gretel?” Mina called softly. “Are you all right?”

The huntress’s head whipped around, long dark braid flying. She struggled with the foliage that appeared to be trapping her lower limbs and only relaxed slightly when Mina stepped into the clearing. “Oh, it’s you. Mistress…my apologies, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Mina, mistress.”

The dark-haired woman waved the formality away with an impatient gesture. “Are you alone?”

“Of course.”

“Of course,” Gretel echoed darkly. “Gathering plants in the forest. And let me guess, the sheriff or one of his men took a liking to you, but you declined the honor of having him rut between your legs for two minutes?”

Mina blinked in surprise. “Yes, to all of that. How did you know?”

“There are only two reasons a beautiful young woman gets accused of witchcraft. Either her knowledge of the natural world surpasses the closed minds of those around her, or she dares be choosy about who she takes to her bed. Or both.”

“Seen this before, have you?” Mina asked with a small smile.

“In every fucking town we pass through,” Gretel confirmed. With a vicious yank, she freed herself from the tangle of vines. Mina offered her hand to help the other woman gain her footing. When their palms met, two unexpected things happened. First, Gretel hissed breath through her teeth and flinched, clearly in a great deal of pain. Second, a warm, tingly shiver worked its way up Mina’s arm and down her back.

“There is a spring-fed pool not far from here,” Mina said tentatively. “The water has healing properties. I could take you there.”

Gretel was shaking her head before the question was even finished. “I have to find my brother.”

“In your condition?” Bolder now, Mina looked the other woman up and down. Every inch of exposed skin was bloodied or bruised, and the way she held herself looked like she’d sustained internal injuries as well. “How much help can you give, mistress, if you can barely make it back to town?”

Scowling, Gretel conceded the point and allowed herself to be led to the sacred pool. Mina urged her to sit at the water’s edge, then used a clean rag from the lining of the basket to clean her wounds. There was so much dried blood and dirt that it seemed to Mina she had to rinse her cloth in the pool once for every inch of skin revealed.

Gretel was clearly favoring her left shoulder. She’d even needed assistance getting the arm on that side out of her jacket, loathe as she was to admit it. There was a bruise that reached all the way to her collarbone, visible in the scooped neck of her shirt. “I’ll need to see this,” Mina said, gently tracing the edge with her fingertips.

In order to bare her should, Gretel had to loosen her bodice and shirt so much that her breast was bared as well. Out of respect, Mina kept her gaze carefully averted as she sponged water over the bruise. Gretel’s breasts were much fuller than her masculine garb let on. Mina’s eyes strayed to that lush curve, the pert nipple surprisingly dark against pale skin. Realizing her attention was wandering, she focused on her task, applying more water than perhaps was necessary.

Gretel chuckled. Mina looked up, blushing furiously at being caught out. “It’s all right,” Gretel said, her voice mocking yet somehow tender, “you’re welcome to look.”

Mina glanced back down. The excess water had trickled down Gretel’s chest. A single, perfect drop clung to the tip of her breast. Meeting the other woman’s eyes again, Mina whispered, “Only look?” The only response she received was eyebrows raised in challenge.

Moving very slowly, never breaking eye contact, giving Gretel plenty of time to call a halt, Mina leaned down and licked the errant drop off of Gretel’s nipple. Gretel murmured in appreciation, her hand coming up to comb through Mina’s hair, her grip tightening as Mina sucked and nibbled gently at her breast.

After a few moments, she pulled Mina up. Their lips met in a kiss that was almost bruising. Gretel took control easily, thrusting her tongue into Mina’s mouth to stroke and explore.

They fell to the grass in a tangle of limbs. Mina pulled away, startled and concerned, when the noise Gretel made was clearly one of pain rather than pleasure. “I’m so sorry,” she gasped. “It would be better if you went completely into the water.”

Gretel was pale and her lips were tight but she smiled gamely. “Only if you will join me.”

The sacred pool worked its magic on Gretel faster than Mina had ever seen. But the time she was fully immersed, the color had come back to her cheeks and her movements were fluid. She ducked under the water and popped up in front of Mina with a splash.

The two women frolicked in the warm water, stealing kisses and caresses, playing and teasing. Mina worked her way across the deepest part of the pool. At the far end, a smooth curve of rock formed a protected cave that was further screened by dense, tangled growth at the water’s edge. Here the water was shallow enough for the women to stand.

Gretel wrapped her arms around Mina from behind and pressed hard, biting kisses into her neck and shoulder. Mina stretched luxuriously, arching back against Gretel’s supple nakedness. She moaned when Gretel ran her hands up her torso to cover her breasts.

Gretel cupped the slight weight in her palms and caught the pale nipples between her fingers, tugging firmly. Mina raised her arms, twined them around Gretel’s neck, and twisted enough to offer her mouth.

Their kiss was hungry and wet. Gretel continued to tease Mina’s breasts with one hand while she slid the other down over her stomach to the juncture of her thighs. Mina gasped into Gretel’s mouth as she felt strong, callused fingers circle her clitoris. Gretel was merciless in her attentions, mouth and hands working in concert to bring Mina to a shattering climax.

Panting, Mina turned in Gretel’s embrace. The kept kissing and touching and rubbing together as Mina guided them to a shallow alcove carved into the rock face at the level of the water. At Mina’s urging, Gretel boosted herself up onto the small ledge. There was just enough width for her to lean back on her elbows while her legs dangled off the other end.

Mina stroked down Gretel’s form, all taut muscle and soft skin. She pressed her lips to the marks that spelled out the other woman’s painful history. “You are beautiful.”

Gretel snorted. “Rank flattery. I am scarred and unfeminine.”

“People’s notions of femininity are absurdly narrow,” Mina responded mildly, “and the beauty of the Goddess can be found in all women’s forms.” She moved so she was standing between Gretel’s legs and gently pushed her knees apart. “You are my altar, mistress, and I would worship.”

With that, she lowered her head and made good her word. She licked and sucked at Gretel’s swollen flesh until wanton cries filled their little chamber. She dipped her tongue into Gretel’s passage, drinking deep as Gretel shuddered into orgasm.

Before the convulsions ceases, Mina pushed two fingers into Gretel’s body and began thrusting slowly. She drew her tongue delicately over Gretel’s clit in a steady rhythm. Gretel cursed, bucking her hips against Mina’s mouth as her second climax dragged her under its waves.

When she was able, Gretel slid off the ledge back into the water. She caught Mina in her arms and kissed her fiercely. She could taste herself on the other woman’s lips, unfamiliar but not unpleasant.

“Will you go back to town now, to find your brother?” Mina asked as they left the pool and began to dress.

“I’ll start that way, but I’ll probably stumble upon him sooner,” Gretel said with a sardonic smile. “We always manage to find our way back to each other in the end.”

“It must be lovely to have such a close companion.”

“He’s an idiot whose head is constantly being turned by pretty village maids.” Gretel rolled her eyes. “But he’s good in a fight and he is my brother.”

Mina smiled. “And that would never happen to you.”

“I am very particular about my pretty village maids,” Gretel responded haughtily. She snaked one arm around Mina’s waist and plunged her other hand down Mina’s bodice, tweaking her nipple playfully. 

Mina laughed against her lips, but sobered quickly and twisted away. “Will you come see me, when you’ve rid us of the witches?”

“I will,” Gretel promised. The women shared one last, lingering kiss before going their separate ways.


End file.
